creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Die Präsenz IV
Narben Aus den Notizen von Vanessa Wolf Pauline war noch zwei Tage bewusstlos. Ich schlug mehrmals vor, sie aufzugeben, aber Walden weigerte sich. Manche Menschen sind einfach zu gut für die Welt. '' ''Nun, ich war auf Walden fast gleichermaßen angewiesen wie sie, daher beließ ich es dabei. Draußen wütete Slender Man, obgleich ich diesen Namen damals noch nicht kannte, seine Untergebenen suchten die Stadt nach überlebenden ab. Sie haben mehrere Rollen Stacheldraht von der Farm gestohlen, aber wir wussten damals nicht, wofür. In die Zäune um die Farm haben sie Leichen eingewickelt, aber auch Vogelscheuchen. Schon damals schien es, als würden sie irgendeiner kranken Religion folgen. Vanessa blätterte weiter, aber sie konnte sich nicht wirklich auf das Buch konzentrieren. Sie hatte es bis heute durchlesen wollen. Aber gut, die Bibliothek würde wohl keine Gebühr wegen Überziehung erstatten. Jedenfalls hätte sie ohne diesen Mangel an Konzentration wohl nicht sofort gemerkt, dass Pauline wach war: Sie lag stumm auf der Matratze am Boden und sah zur Decke. „Du bist auf der Gris Farm“, teilte Vanessa ihr mit. „Ich weiß.“ Pauline setzte sich auf. „Ich war schon einige Male hier.“ „Um Walden zu terrorisieren? Er ist gerade nicht da.“ „Nein. Weil er mich hierher gebracht hat.“ Pauline sah sie an und schien nachzudenken. „Vanessa, richtig? Ich dachte, du wohnst nicht mehr in Sabelheim?“ „Das habe ich selbst in die Welt gesetzt“, entgegnete Vanessa und legte sich ihren nächsten Satz so zurecht, dass er den gewünschten Effekt haben würde: „Ich wollte sichergehen, dass du mich niemals findest.“ Pauline zuckte nicht zusammen, sie wand sich nicht vor Reue, sie nickte einfach und ließ sich wieder auf ihre Matratze sinken. „Tut mir leid.“ Vanessa spürte Zorn in sich hochkochen. Tut ihr leid? Sie wusste vermutlich nicht einmal was diese Aussage bedeutete! Aber Vanessa beherrschte ihren Zorn. „Weist du, warum ich nicht aufstehe und dich erwürge?“ „Walden zuliebe?“ „Weil ich noch immer nicht laufen kann.“ Sie hob ihr geschientes Bein hoch und zeigte es ihr. „Das hier hatte Glück.“ Sie senkte es und hob die Prothese. „Das hier nicht.“ Jetzt sah Vanessa Reue in Paulines Blick, aber wem galt ihr Mitleid? Ihr oder sich selbst? „Walden hat durch Zufall erfahren, dass ich noch in Sabelheim bin. Als alle in Panik gerieten, als seine Familie vor seinen Augen entführt wurde, da rannte er zuerst zu mir und rettete mich, weil ich nicht selbst laufen kann.“ Vanessa versuchte vergeblich, ihr Lächeln zu unterdrücken. „Er ist ein guter Mensch. Ein zu guter Mensch, um ehrlich zu sein. Immerhin hat er auch dich gerettet, als Vince und sein Freund dich zurückgelassen haben.“ Pauline zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vermutlich haben sie nicht bemerkt, dass ich gefallen bin. Slender Man war hinter uns her und wir waren in Panik und...“ Vanessa schüttelte den Kopf. „Red dir nichts ein. Sie haben dich zurückgelassen, nicht nur, weil ihnen ihr Leben wichtiger war, sondern weil Vincent dich nicht wollte. Walden und ich, wir haben sie gehört. Der Blonde hat gefragt, ob sie umkehren sollen, aber Vincent hat abgelehnt.“ Jetzt war Pauline geschockt, jetzt hatte Vanessa getroffen. „Er hasst dich dafür, wie du Walden fertig machst, er hasst dich dafür, wie du dich selbst ins Licht drängen willst, in dem du andere quälst. Falls es dir entgangen sein sollte, ich hasse dich auch.“ Pauline lächelte matt: „Kann ich's dir verdenken?“ Vanessa seufzte. „Jetzt wo das geklärt ist, lass uns daran arbeiten, nicht draufzugehen.“ Sie legte ihr Buch beiseite. „Weißt du irgendetwas, dass uns weiterhilft?“ Pauline nickte knapp. „Das Ding ohne Gesicht heißt Slender Man. Es bevorzugt den Wald als Terrain, meidet Elektrizität. Normalerweise verfolgt es Menschen, meistens Kinder, und entführt sie dann aus unbekannten Gründen. Er kann sich teleportieren. Feuer entfachen und die menschliche Psyche angreifen. Elektrische Geräte haben in seiner Nähe Fehlfunktionen. Er kann sich durch Materie bewegen. Er kann sich nicht durch Blei bewegen, greift eher Einzelpersonen als Gruppen an und sein Einfluss aufs Gehirn lässt sich durch Aufputschmittel aller Art eindämmen.“ Sie zählte die einzelnen Punkte an den Fingern ab. „Hast du noch was?“ Vanessa dachte an die letzten zwei Tage zurück. „Stunden nachdem wir dich gefunden haben, tauchten Leute in der Stadt auf, Verrückte. Sie haben die Stadt in ein Horrorkabinett verwandelt und überall Leichen verteilt, teilweise waren sie auf groteske Art und Weise verstümmelt. Walden glaubt, dass... Slender Man, ja? Jedenfalls scheint er Einfluss auf sie zu nehmen. Er ist ihr Gott. Viele der Leichen scheinen durch Ritualmord umgekommen zu sein, oder wurden fast karikativ arrangiert. Außerdem haben wir uns mit den Symptomen seiner Ausstrahlung beschäftigt. Wir beide zeigen Insomnie, Amnesie und zeitweise Spuren von Paranoia, Walden fühlt manchmal Effekte wie bei einer leichten bis mittelschweren Erkältung und ich habe in zwei Fällen Nasenbluten bekommen. Übelkeit in seiner direkten Nähe.“ Pauline schloss die Augen. „Weißt du zufällig, ob es noch Überlebende gibt?“ „Wir glauben, dass sich ein paar Schüler im Einkaufzentrum verbarrikadiert haben. Wir haben bisher noch kein Versuch zur Kontaktaufnahme gestartet. Übrigens ist mir noch etwas eingefallen. Kannst du aufstehen?“ Pauline erhob sich von ihrem Lager und streckte sich. „Scheint so, ja?“ „Geh zum Fenster.“ „Vermutlich soll ich gleich noch rausschauen?“ Während sie ans Fenster ging, fiel Vanessa nicht zum ersten Mal die Ungerechtigkeit zwischen ihr und Pauline auf: Sie selbst war zierlich, blass, hatte schönes, blondes Haar, kleidete sich stilvoll und wurde von der Welt vergessen, während diese Tyrannin eigentlich so normal war, dass sie hätte unsichtbar werden müssen, es aber immer wieder schaffte, sich in die Aufmerksamkeit der Menschen zu schleichen. „Was zur Eiche und den blutigen Tränen! Es schneit!“ „Seit über einem Tag. Der Schnee liegt fast einen halben Meter hoch.“ „Aber wir haben Sommer!“ „Vermutlich hat irgendetwas die Atmosphäre über Sabelheim verändert.“ „Das geht?“ „Siehst du doch. Würde es dir etwas ausmachen, mir zu helfen?“ „Wobei?“ „Ich kann nur mit Hilfe laufen, vergessen?“ Pauline kam zurück und reichte ihr die Hand. Vanessa ergriff sie und ließ sich hochziehen. „Wenn uns jemand sehen würde“, schmunzelte Pauline, „Hand in Hand, wenn draußen der Schnee rieselt...“ „Du brauchst nicht gleich rot werden.“ Pauline lachte und hievte Vanessas Arm über ihr Schulter. „Wohin, die werte Dame?“ „Die Treppe hoch in Waldens Zimmer.“ „Ins Zimmer eines verreisten Freundes? Oh, Vanessa, ich bin noch nicht so...“ „Klappe. Ich will nachsehen, wo er bleibt. Immerhin ist es gefährlich da draußen.“ „Schon gut, schon gut.“ Vanessa musste zugeben, dass Pauline ihren Job gut machte. Walden hatte eine Weile gebraucht, bis er sie nicht dauernd gegen Wände knallen ließ, aber Pauline bewegte sich von der ersten Sekunde an so gezielt und selbstsicher, als hätte sie nie einen Schritt ohne Vanessa am Arm getan. „So... Wie geht’s der Familie?“ „Weg. Vermutlich tot.“ „Ach ja. Sorry. Irgendwie kann ich noch immer nicht wirklich realisieren, was hier abgeht.“ „Kein Problem.“ Oben an der Treppe angekommen, sah sich Pauline um. „Welches ist Waldens?“ „Das, wo sein Name an der Tür steht.“ „Raffiniert.“ Waldens Zimmer war groß und ordentlich. Vanessa wusste nicht, was Pauline erwartet hatte, aber ihrem Gesicht nach, war sie positiv überrascht. Fasziniert schien sie jedes Buch in Waldens Regal zu untersuchen, jedes Spiel in seinem Gaming- Schrank. Erst nach genauerem Hinsehen, sah Vanessa, dass Pauline weinte. „Alles in Ordnung?“ Schlagartig wischte sich das Mädchen die Tränen weg. „Ja, schon gut. Ich hatte eine seltene und sehr unangenehme Gewissensregung.“ „Du hast ein Gewissen?“ „Ja, aber es kann nur zwei Dinge: Schlafen und Beißen.“ Sie blickte zu einem alten Foto an der Wand, dem letzten Klassenfoto, auf dem Vanessa noch mit drauf war. Walden stand mit Vincent und Ludwig, seinen besten Freunden, in der hinteren Reihe und schien glücklich wie selten zuvor. „Zwei Wochen später hast du mich in den Unfall verwickelt“, meinte Vanessa. „Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich dir über unsere Psyche gesagt habe? Wie wir optimistisch bleiben sollten, weil uns Slender Man sonst noch leichter töten kann.“ „Ich bin ja schon ruhig.“ Als sie ans Fenster gelangten, kam Walden gerade die Auffahrt hoch, in der Hand eine Kettensäge. In seinem dicken Wintermantel erinnerte er ein wenig an ein Mammutkalb. Er sah nach oben, sah die Mädchen im Fenster stehen und winkte. - Das Fleisch war warm, nicht zu zäh und perfekt gewürzt. Wobei Pauline offenbar auch Holz gegessen hätte, aber Vanessa konnte es ihr nicht verübeln, immerhin hatte sie seit zwei Tagen nichts gegessen. „Ich denke, wir sollten zum Kaufhaus gehen“, sagte Walden gut gelaunt und schenkte allen heiße Schokolade ein, „Die Gruppe dort sind vermutlich die letzten Überlebenden, von uns einmal abgesehen.“ „Aber die Stadt ist voll mit diesen Verrückten.“ Vanessa deutete auf die Kettensäge, die an der Wand lehnte. Heute hatte sie nur Holz geschnitten, aber sie hatte auch schon schnellere Gegner erlegt. Die dunklen Spuren des Blutes waren trotz allen Reinigungsversuchen noch zu erahnen. „Die Sache ist nur die...“ Waldens Gesicht verfinsterte sich, „Diese Bastarde haben alle Tiere getötet, die wir noch hatten, das Fleisch haben sie mitgenommen, unsere Vorräte gehen zur Neige. Wenn wir warten, bis es ganz alle ist, kann der Schnee noch höher sein.“ Vanessa seufzte. „Also haben sie uns aus der Reserve gelockt?“ „Scheint so. Wir müssen zum Kaufhaus, ob es dort Überlebende gibt, oder nicht.“ Pauline sah von ihrem Mahl auf. „Ich war zuerst noch mit Vince und Leo unterwegs. Meint ihr, dass das die Gruppe im Kaufhaus ist?“ „Ich habe mindestens drei Personen gesehen“, schüttelte Vanessa den Kopf, „Wenn sie da sind, dann nicht alleine.“ „Vincents Onkel hatte Kontakt zu einem Experten. Er hat ihm geraten, eine möglichst große Gruppe zu bilden, weil Slender Man fast ausschließlich Einzelpersonen oder kleine Formationen angreift.“ „Dann sollten wir einen Plan machen“, meinte Walden. Er sah Vanessa an. „Also gut“, sagte sie, da sie offenbar das Hirn der Gruppe war, „Wir haben noch etwas Proviant, wir haben alle möglichen Dinge, die man als Waffen verwenden kann...“ „Wir haben ein Schneemobil“, ergänzte Walden. „Wo?“ „In der Garage, weiter westlich. Wir würden zu dritt rauf passen, aber ich kann nicht fahren.“ „Ich kann Motorroller fahren“, meinte Pauline, „Ich glaube, der Unterschied ist nicht so groß.“ Vanessa nickte. „Das ist gut. Im Zimmer deines Vaters war ein Gewehr an der Wand, Walden, hast du dafür Munition?“ „Ja, aber nicht viel.“ „Ich bin eine gute Schützin, ich brauch nicht viel.“ Pauline pfiff beeindruckt durch die Zähne. „Du kannst schießen?“ Vanessa ballte die Hände zu Fäusten und nahm ihren Mut zusammen. „Es ist jetzt wohl nicht mehr wichtig, also werde ich es dir verraten...“ Pauline winkte ab. „Du hast geübt, damit du mir eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen kannst, ich weiß.“ Vanessa hielt inne und stierte sie an. „Du wusstest davon?“ „Nein, das war geraten. Witzig, dass es uns jetzt vielleicht das Leben rettet.“ „Ich werde dir trotzdem nicht danken, nur damit du es weißt.“ Pauline zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich wieder ihrem Essen zu. „Was, wenn die ihm Kaufhaus uns für Feinde halten?“ „Dann müssen wir uns ergeben und um Asyl bitten, aber dazu wird es kaum kommen. Ich glaube die sind über uns so glücklich, wie wir über sie.“ „Aber wenn sie uns für diese...“ „Proxys“, half Pauline aus. „Wenn sie uns für Proxys halten?“ „Dann ist es nach wie vor unwahrscheinlich, dass sie uns sofort angreifen. Soweit ich das sehe, können diese Dinger nicht sprechen, oder? Es sollte nicht schwer sein, sie zu überzeugen, vor allem, wenn Vince und Leo dabei sind und wir Pauline haben.“ Vanessa nickte. Sie machte sich noch immer Sorgen, aber es blieb wohl keine Wahl. „Was ist mit Slender Man?“ „Der findet uns hier so gut wie da.“ „Dann sollten wir bald los. Wir müssen das bisschen Tageslicht mitnehmen, dass wir haben, solange wir es haben.“ - Zehn Minuten später, verließen die drei Jugendlichen das Haus, dick eingepackt mit Mänteln, Schals, Handschuhen und Stiefel, beladen mit Rucksäcken und bewaffnet mit einer Kettensäge, dem Gewehr und einem Schürhaken vom Kamin. Es war wirklich arg kalt, aber noch schlimmer war der Wind: Vanessa musste sich fest an Walden festklammern, um nicht umgerissen zu werden. Die Sichtweite betrug vielleicht fünf Meter, dann war nur noch grau, schwarz und vor allem Weiß. Die Flocken flatterten um sie herum, schnell wie aufgeschreckte Vögel, dick wie Tennisbälle. Kaum hatte Walden die Tür geschlossen, ertönte irgendwo im Schneegestöber ein unmenschlicher Schrei. „Verdammt“, fluchte er, „sie kommen.“ Eilig hasteten er und Pauline durch den Schnee, während Vanessa es nach wenigen Metern aufgab und auf Waldens Rücken kletterte. Er schien es entweder nicht zu merken, oder er war zu höflich um es zu kommentieren. Es war auch egal, denn selbst wenn er es nicht bemerkt hatte, wäre er andernfalls immer noch zu höflich gewesen. Da sie Ost- und somit Rückenwind hatten, kamen sie relativ zügig voran, aber leider kamen die Schreie trotzdem immer näher. Schließlich Blieb Walden stehen. „Da vorne!“ Er deutete auf eine große Silhouette in der Distanz, „Das ist die Garage.“ Er schüttelte Vanessa vom Rücken. „Ihr geht vor und holt das Schneemobil. Ich nehme die Kettensäge und halte euch den Rücken frei.“ Pauline nahm Vanessa an die Hand und zog sie weiter, bevor sie protestieren konnte. Auf halbem Weg hörten sie die Kettensäge und die Proxys im Einklang kreischen. Die Garage stand offen und dankbar traten die Mädchen ein. Sofort hielt der Wind, der ihnen am Gesicht zerrte, inne. Das Schneemobil stand abfahrbereit da und Pauline half Vanessa auf den Rücksitz. „Tank ist voll, Schlüssel steckt“, rief sie und drehte Letzteren im Schloss. Knatternd sprang das Gerät an. Pauline blickte verblüfft auf die Armaturen. „Das ist seltsam“, meinte Pauline nachdenklich. „Was?“ „Im Film hätte das nie so schnell geklappt.“ Sie gab Gas und das Gefährt fuhr los. Als es am Eingang die Schneewand hochfuhr, setzte der Wind wieder ein und Vanessa klammerte sich fester an Pauline. Mit ihrem Rücken vorm Gesicht sah sie so gut wie nichts, aber sie fühlte Fahrt- und Eiswind, die ihr ins Gesicht schnitten und auf ihrer Haut brannten, sie hörte die ohrenbetäubenden Schreie, das Rattern der Kettensäge und Waldens Rufe. Dann kam von links etwas in ihr Sichtfeld gesprintet und sie schrie. Das Schneemobil geriet ins Schlingern, als der Proxy Pauline am Am packte und sie vom Gefährt zu zerren versuchte. Geistesgegenwärtig nahm Vanessa das Gewehr zur Hand, aber ihre Hände zitterten und ihre Finger waren klamm. Pauline schrie vor Schmerz, als der Proxy ihr in die Hand biss. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, rammte Vanessa die Gewehrmündung ins Gesicht des Proxys und stieß ihn vom Schneemobil, aber schon kamen weitere Irre angerannt. Dann war Walden im Blickfeld und schwang seine Kettensäge nach Feinden, die Vanessa in ihrem beschränkten Blickfeld nicht sehen konnte. Das Schneemobil hielt an und plötzlich war Walden hinter ihr. Endlich brachte sie das Gewehr in Position und hielt nach dem nächsten Proxy Ausschau, aber wie Wölfe von einem Yak hatten auch sie Distanz zu ihrer Beute aufgenommen und schienen sie zu umkreisen, bereit, jederzeit zuzuschlagen. „Ist jemand verletzt?“, fragte Walden keuchend. „Einer hat mir in die Hand gebissen, aber er ist nicht durch die Handschuhe gekommen“, meldete Pauline. „Ich bin in Ordnung“, ergänzte Vanessa hastig. Das Schneemobil fuhr los und schlagartig griffen die Proxys wieder an. Einer versuchte auf das Schneemobil zu springen, aber Vanessa zielte und schoss ihm zielsicher in den Kopf. Einen Zweiten traf sie ins Bein und er stolperte zurück, da kam ein weiblicher Proxy mit einem Bohrer in der Hand und rammte ihre Waffe durch den Hals des Verwundeten. Sie rannte mühelos neben dem Gefährt her, so dicht, das Vanessa sie hätte greifen können. Ihre Augen waren verschiedenfarbig, das Haar schien weiß. Als Vanessa das Gewehr anlegte, war sie plötzlich verschwunden. „Wo ist sie?“, wollte Vanessa rufen, aber im selben Moment sprang von der anderen Seite ein Proxy auf sie zu. Waldens Motorsäge enthauptete ihn noch in der Luft. „Wir kommen gut durch“, verkündete Pauline vor ihnen fast gut gelaunt. Dann waren die Proxys plötzlich alle weg. „Seht ihr noch welche?“ „Nein, aber es müssten noch gut fünfzehn übrig sein!“ Eine Aura erfasste das Schneemobil und erneut verlor Pauline fast das Steuer. „Scheiße“, fluchte sie, „Seht euch nach Slender Man um.“ Vanessa spähte in den Schneesturm. Schatten bewegten sich überall, aber sie konnte nirgends etwas klares ausmachen. Zeitgleich nahm sie jedoch wahr, dass ihre Nase blutete. „Ich sehe rein gar nichts!“, rief Walden, „Nichts außer... Ah!“ Ruckartig sah sich Vanessa nach ihm um er deutete nach hinten, hinter das Schneemobil, wo etwas aus dem Nebel ragte, dass wie das Wurzelgeschlecht eines Baumes aussah. Nur, dass sich die Wurzeln bewegten. „Er jagt uns!“, rief Walden und Pauline drückte das Gaspedal bis zum Anschlag durch. Die Tentakeln schnappten wütend aus dem Schneenebel, schlugen zornig in die weiße Decke links und rechts von ihnen, verfehlten sie jedoch. Vanessa sah wieder nach vorne und in den Rückspiegel, sah aber nicht mehr als Vorher. Walden werkelte irgendetwas an seinem Rucksack. Dann prickelte plötzlich die Luft und ein Schrei ertönte, wütend und geboren aus einer uralten Stimme. „Was war das?“, fragte Pauline panisch. „Ich habe Bleistaub in den Fahrtwind geworfen“, rief Walden zurück, „Ich habe ihn an der Teleportation gehindert!“ Wieder ertönte der Schrei und etwas regte sich im Rückspiegel: Durch den Sturm, bewegte sich Slender Man hinter dem Schneemobil her, seine unnatürlich langen Glieder gestreckt, jeder Schritt vier Meter weit. Aus seinem Rücken sprossen mehr und mehr wild wirbelnde Tentakeln, sie flatterten durch den Sturm, peitschten den Schnee und zerschmetterten Holzkonstrukte der Farm, wann immer sie seinem kalt brennenden Zorn im Weg standen. Der Motor des Schneemobils begann zu stottern. „Er saugt uns den Saft ab!“, rief Pauline entsetzt. Sekunden später schrie sie auf, als ein einzelner Proxy aus dem weißen Chaos vor ihnen sprang und nach ihr griff. Er krachte gegen die Windschutzscheibe flog über Vanessa hinweg und in das Sägeblatt von Waldens Kettensäge, allerdings mit so einer Kraft, dass sie in ebenso viele Teile zerlegt wurde wie der Proxy. Eine einzelne Benzinwolke flog nach hinten und eine Idee durch Vanessas Kopf: Sie wandte sich nach hinten, lehnte sich so weit zur Seite wie möglich und schoss blind in Richtung des Benzins. Slender Man ging in Flammen auf und schrie ein weiteres Mal. Er wirbelte um seine eigene Achse, verrenkte sich grotesk, wie unter furchtbaren Krämpfen, die Konturen seines Körpers verloren und verzerrten sich, umhüllt von Feuer und Sturm. Dann war er weg und seine Aura löste sich auf. Das Schneemobil lief augenblicklich wieder normal und passierte nur Sekunden später den Zaun, der die Grenze der Farm markierte. „Was war das?“, fragte Walden atemlos. „Ich habe das noch warme Benzin entzündet und Slender Man damit in Brand gesteckt. Er war voller Blei, er konnte sich nicht teleportieren oder entmaterialisieren.“ „Hast du ihn getötet?“ „Nein, ich habe ihn vermutlich nicht einmal verletzt, aber ich habe ihm Schmerzen bereitet und ihn verjagt.“ Etwas nasses traf Vanessa im Gesicht. Noch etwas. Schon wieder. „Regnet es etwa?“, fragte Pauline über das Heulen des Windes hinweg. Tatsächlich: Der Schneefall war von dicken Wassertropfen durchsetzt. „Das macht Slender Man“, vermutete Walden, „Er will uns ausbremsen.“ Pauline riss das Steuer herum und wich damit nur knapp einem Baum aus. „Wir müssen schnell die Stadt erreichen!“ Walden erwiderte etwas, aber es ging im Heulen des Windes unter. Mehr und mehr übernahm der Regen das Ruder, verwandelte den Schnee in weichen Matsch. Schlamm spritzte zu allen Seiten. Verworren nahm Vanessa wahr, dass sie am Waldrand entlangfuhren. Zwischen den Bäumen schienen Menschen umher zu laufen, aber es hätten auch Steine sein können. Dann wurde die Szenerie jäh von einem grellen Blitz erhellt und einer der Bäume stürzte brennend auf sie herab. Pauline schrie und Vanessa riss das Gewehr hoch und drückte ab. Die Kugel schlug ins Holz ein und zerbrach den Stamm in zwei Hälften, die durch die Luft wirbelten und dann auf den Boden stürzten. An der ersten Hälfte fuhren sie vorbei, aber die zweite erfasste Vanessas Prothese und schlug die untere Hälfte ab. Sie schrie und im gleichen Augenblick schlug ein Blitz direkt neben ihnen ein. Das Gewehr segelte gen Himmel und verschwand. Als Vanessa fiel, sprang Walden hinterher und packte sie und sie sah Pauline durch die Luft segeln, dann schlug sie im Schneematsch auf. Walden half ihr noch auf ihren Rücken, da hörten sie erneut die Schreie der Proxys. Einer tauchte direkt vor Walden aus dem nichts auf, aber Pauline kam von der Seite und rammte ihn um. „Kommt, wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren.“ Vanessa drückte sich fest an Walden und schloss die Augen. Um sie herum war ein Meer aus Schreien, Rattern, Brüllen, Heulen, Zischen und Fauchen, Dinge zerbrachen, explodierten, knallten in allen Richtungen. Dann quietschte eine Türangel und alles verstummte. Sie öffnete die Augen. Sie waren in einem kleinen Café und duckten sich hinterm Tresen. Draußen ertönten Schritte und Schreie. Dann ein Bohrer und einige der Stimmen wurden stumm. Der Rest hastete offenbar weiter und bald war alles still. Vanessa schloss die Augen und weinte leise. - Aus den Notizen von Vanessa Wolf Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hätte ich nicht sagen können, ob ich weiterleben wollte, oder ob ich den Tod vorgezogen hätte. Ich war verzweifelt, ich wusste nicht, was ich tun sollte. Und dann kam Pauline mit der verlorenen Hälfte meiner Prothese und sagte: „''Hey, lass mich das mal sehen.“'' Sie brauchte vielleicht zehn Minuten um das Teil zu reparieren und die ganze Zeit über hatte sie dieses Lächeln. Es war kein besonderes Lächeln, es war nicht strahlend, listig oder witzig, es war das normalste Lächeln aller Zeiten, aber es gab für mich nichts schöneres auf der Welt. '' ''Und draußen war der Schnee weg. Es regnete, es war nass und kalt, aber damit kennt man sich in Sabelheim aus, damit wächst man auf. Für die Zeit, die wir in diesem Café verbrachten, wo wir den Kaffee und die Kekse plünderten, wo wir uns unterhielten und gegenseitig Mut machten, schien die Welt kurz ein wenig besser zu werden. Ich klammere mich bis heute an diese Erinnerung. Als sie das Café verließen, war es Nacht. Die Laternen brannten nicht, aber Walden hatte eine Taschenlampe und leuchtete den Weg. Auf den Straßen stank es erbärmlich. Die Leichen, eine makaberer inszeniert als die andere, hatten zu faulen begonnen, wurden bläulich und gelblich, bekamen Flecken und wurden von Maden durchsetzt. Einige Leichen, die die Kälte konserviert hatte, waren zerbrochen, als der Regen kam, und von Proxys mit Stacheldraht wieder zusammengenäht worden. Aber Vanessa bemerkte noch weitere Neuheiten: An vielen Mauern waren Innenschriften oder Zeichen angebracht. WIR SIND FREI las sie, oder DAS TOR ÖFFNET SICH. Als sie den alten Ratshausplatz erreichten, bot sich ihnen ein bizarres Bild: An der Dachkante des Gebäudes waren zwölf Leichen aufgehängt. Auf der Treppe standen fünf Proxys vor einer Menge von mindestens zwanzig weiteren Irren, die sich alle auf die Knie geworfen hatten und offenbar wild zu den fünf Proxys beteten. Sie alle Fünf waren männlich, hatten das Gesicht mit Kreide eingerieben und sich Glatzen rasiert. Sie trugen ausschließlich schwarz. Gebannt sahen die drei Jugendlichen zu, wie nun auch die fünf Jungen in die Knie gingen. Aus der Menge trat ein weitere Proxy vor, er hatte schulterlanges schwarzes Haar und hielt eine Axt. Au ein unsichtbares Zeichen erhob sich ein Geschrei in der Menge, ohrenbetäubend und erfüllt von Hingabe, als der Junge den ersten Knieenden mit der Axt glatt enthauptete. Die Prozedur wiederholte sich viermal. Als alle fünf Jungen tot waren, kehrte der Junge mit der Axt zum ersten von ihnen zurück und tränkte seine Hand in sein Blut. Auch diesen Vorgang wiederholte er bei jedem der fünf Opfer. Dann schmierte er sich das Blut übers ganze Gesicht, drehte sich zur Menge um und schrie aus Leibeskraft in die Nacht. Die Luft erzitterte und die Erde schien zu Beben, als die einzelnen Proxys in den Schrei einstimmten und sich erhoben. „Schnell“, flüsterte Walden, „Weiter!“ „Was war das?“, fragte Pauline, als sie sich etwas vom Platz entfernt hatten, „Es sah aus wie...“ „Ein Menschenopfer“, bestätigte Vanessa, „Uns ist aufgefallen, dass sich Proxys auch untereinander töten, aber wir wissen nicht warum. Sie scheinen sich nicht daran zu stören, viel eher ist es ihnen eine Ehre, auf diese Weise zu sterben. Meine Theorie ist, dass alles hier eine Art von religiösem Wahn ist, ein Ritual. Diese Kinder huldigen Slender Man als Gottheit und bieten ihm sogar ihre Leben dar.“ Sie kamen an einer Kirche vorbei. Sie war ausgebrannt und im Innern ertönten wilde Schreie. Über der Tür hatte man einen Jesus am Kreuz aufgehängt, allerdings war das Gesicht des Märtyrers eingeschmolzen. Vanessa fing Paulines Blick auf und nickte ihr zu. Sie wusste zufällig, dass Pauline streng religiöse Eltern hatte, selbst aber Atheistin war. Trotzdem schien ihr der Anblick dieser Blasphemie zuzusetzen. Scheinbar nach Stunden, erreichten sie den Platz vor dem Kaufhaus. „Da ist unser Stacheldraht also hin“, murmelte Walden, konnte seine Bestürzung jedoch nicht ganz überspielen: Über den ganzen Platz verteilt, lag eine Art Spinnennetz aus Stacheldraht, in dem gut zwanzig Menschen verfangen waren, allesamt tot. Zudem lagen überall hohe Pfähle, die das Netz wohl getragen hatten. Auch an ihnen hingen Leichen. Inmitten des Platzes stand das Mädchen mit dem Bohrer und summte vor sich hin. Plötzlich hielt es inne und wandte sich zu dem Trio um. Schmunzelnd verbeugte sie sich und ging über den Platz hinweg zur nächsten Seitengasse. Kaum war sie weg, ertönten von allen Seiten die Schreie nahender Proxys. Entsetzt sahen sich die Jugendlichen untereinander an. „Zum Einkaufszentrum“, rief Walden und Vanessa sprang instinktiv auf seinen Rücken. Er nahm sie Huckepack und rannte los, doch schon kamen die ersten Proxys. Es waren weniger, als erwartet, aber immer noch gut dreißig. Jeder von ihnen trug irgendeine Waffe, ob Harke, ob Heckenschere, ein Proxy schwang sogar ein brennendes Huhn. Doch noch etwas betrat den Platz, zwei der Proxys hielten es an Ketten fest, doch es sah nicht so aus, als hätten sie es unter Kontrolle: Eine Kreatur von der Größe eines Mannes und annähernd humanoider Statur, doch ging es vorgebeugt und glich eher einem haarlosen Affen oder sogar Hund. Die Krallen der Bestie waren unnatürlich lang, das Gebiss war das eines Raubtieres. Jede Sekunde zog es an seinen Ketten, versuchte, sich loszureißen. Und dann, die Kinder waren etwa in der Mitte des Platzes, ließen die Proxys es los. Das Wesen brüllte vor Entzückung und schlug wild um sich. Einer der Proxys, die es gehalten hatten, konnte sich mit einem beherzten Sprung retten, der andere wurde in sechs sauber geschnittene Teile zerteilt. Vanessa sah, wie die Kreatur sich streckte, die Glieder in alle Richtungen bog und... sprang. Mit einem Satz hatte es sie eingeholt, Pauline schrie auf, wirbelte herum und traf es am Kopf mit dem Schürhaken. Das Wesen heulte und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Hastig eilten die Drei weiter. An der Tür des Einkaufscenters mussten sie feststellen, dass diese verschlossen waren. „Lasst uns rein!“, rief Walden verzweifelt und hämmerte gegen die Automatiktüren. Vanessa sah nach hinten. Die Proxys und das Ding kamen näher. Pauline hielt den Schürhaken vor sich wie einen Degen, aber gegen diese Übermacht würde sie keine Chance haben. „Bitte!“, kreischte Walden und hämmerte den Kopf gegen das Glas. „Lasst uns REIN!“ Pauline wich weiter zurück. Die Wesen kamen näher. Sie hatten sie schon fast erreicht, als von irgendwo her eine Trompete erklang. Das nächste, dass die Drei wahrnahmen war ein lauter Knall und eine Stichflamme. Das ganze Stacheldrahtnetz schien plötzlich zu brennen und die Proxys stoben zurück. Selbst das Monster jaulte und hielt sich die Klauen vor die Augen. In diesem Moment schwang die Tür auf und starke Hände zogen sie ins Gebäude. Gleich danach schlugen die Türen wieder zu. „Kommt mit!“, rief Vincent Sabelheim und winkte sie eine nahe stillgelegte Rolltreppe hoch. Sie folgten ihm und kauerten sich mit ihm oben hinter die Absperrung. Durch die Ritzen zwischen den Platten und dem Gestänge, sahen sie die Proxys an der Tür kratzen, sahen das Monster unschlüssig davor stehen. Dann, obwohl die Tür vermutlich nicht einem Schlag des Monsters standgehalten hätte, drehten sie um und zogen sich zurück. - „Das ist eine ganz schön heftige Story“, kommentierte Ludwig nachdenklich, nachdem Vanessa geendet hatte. In einem kleinen Laden für Wellness und Schönheitspflege hatte sich ein Stuhlkreis aus bequemen Sessel gebildet und die acht Jugendlichen hatten sich darauf niedergelassen. „In jedem Fall deckt es sich mit unserer Theorie“, ergänzte Leo und polierte seine Brillengläser mit einem Seidentuch. „Die Frage ist, was wir jetzt tun.“ Vanessa sah auf ihre Beine. „Ich für meinen Teil will nur noch hier weg.“ Walden nickte. „Mich hält hier auch nichts mehr.“ Antonia seufzte. „Aber was, wenn dieser Slender Man auch den Rest der Welt angreift? Wenn er sein Tor öffnet und alle Orte in solche Schreckensszenen wie Sabelheim hüllt?“ „Dann sterben wir als freie Menschen“, konterte Ludwig, „Nicht wie Tiere im Kolosseum.“ Antonia nickte. Sie wirkte erleichtert, dass niemand vorzuhaben schien, gegen Slender Man zu kämpfen. „Die Frage, wie wir aus dieser Ortschaft entkommen, bleibt jedoch offen.“ Vincent schlug die Beine übereinander und legte den Kopf in den Nacken. „Wie kommen wir hier weg?“ „Wenn die Brücke eingestürzt ist, bleibt nur der Weg durch den Wald“, sagte Vanessa und erinnerte sich daran, wie sie früher Karten der Stadt gemalt hatte. Alle Verstecke, die Pauline nicht gefunden hatte, waren rote Kringel gewesen. „Aber im Wald ist Slender Man in seinem Element“, warf Antonia energisch ein, „Wir müssten irgendwie einen Weg erzeugen, einen sicheren Pfad...“ Vanessa dachte nach. Was die Leute als Schlucht bezeichneten, war im Grunde ein tiefer See, der vor Jahren versiegt war, als sich im Boden Risse zu unterirdischen Höhlen geöffnet hatten. Doch wenn man um den See herum ging, dann konnte man den Fluss, der in diesen gemündet hatte, überqueren und war bald in Tulpenmauern, der nächsten Ortschaft. Dafür musste man durch den Wald, aber... „Wir könnten es zum alten Weiher schaffen, ihr wisst schon, am alten Waldspielplatz.“ Alle Köpfe richteten sich zu ihr. „Wenn wir den erreichen, dann können wir von da zum Campingplatz und da gibt es eine Brücke auf die andere Seite des Flusses.“ „Stimmt!“, rief Ludwig, „Der ist vor ewiger Zeit pleite gegangen, ich hatte den komplett vergessen!“ Er hielt inne. „Aber bist du sicher, dass wir es durch soviel Wald schaffen?“ Vanessa schmunzelte. „Wenn wir den richtigen Moment abwarten, wenn wir es richtig anstellen, dann ja.“ Pauline kratzte sich nachdenklich am Kopf. „Und wann wäre dieser Zeitpunkt.“ Vanessa holte tief Luft. Der Gedanke war ihr spontan gekommen, aber sie wusste, es war die einzige Möglichkeit: „Wenn Slender Man sein Tor öffnet. Alle Proxys werden sich versammeln und ihren Herren begrüßen und er selbst wird seinen Botenkörper zurückrufen. Wir müssen aber vorher einmal ein Ablenkungsmanöver fahren. Im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes.“ Einige Momente herrschte Stille. Dann beugte sich Vincent vor. „Ich höre?“ - Aus den Notizen von Vanessa Wolf Ein Mädchen von schwacher Muskelkraft, dass seit einem Unfall nicht mehr laufen kann. Ich habe mich immer als recht nutzlos empfunden, aber als Slender Man kam, stieg dieses Empfinden in neue Dimensionen. Auch, als ich begann, meinen Plan zu erläutern, fühlte ich mich fremd, als wäre ich kein Teil des Gruppe, sondern nur... Ich kann es selbst nicht ganz in Worte fassen. Und dann beugte sich Ludwig an einen Punkt vor und wies mich auf einen Denkfehler in meinen Plan hin. Bevor ich etwas antworten konnte, griff Pauline ein und machte einen Vorschlag, diesen Fehler zu umgehen und Vincent verbesserte ihn sogar noch. '' ''Das war der Punkt, in dem ich wirklich Teil einer Gruppe war. Und dieses Gefühl unterschied sich von allen kleinen Erfolgen, die ich seit dem Auftauchen der Proxys gehabt hatte. Weil ich dieses Mal das sichere Gefühl hatte, dass wir es schaffen konnten. „Man nennt ihn den Rake.“ Leo trat neben Vanessa. Sie saß auf einem Stuhl vor einem Fenster und sah auf den Platz hinab. Das Monster, der Rake, hatte Stunden damit verbracht, die Leichen der verbrannten Proxys zu vertilgen. Dann hatte er begonnen, auf dem Platz zu patrouillieren, als würde er hoffen, dass einer der Jugendlichen sich aus dem Gebäude wagte. „Warum kommt er nicht rein“, wollte Vanessa wissen. „Weil er sich in unser Revier begeben würde. Die Proxys meiden große Bereiche, in denen Slender Man nicht agieren kann. Wir haben das Gebäude mit Elektronik gesichert und es zu einer Festung umgebaut. Es ist sicherer für sie, wenn sie auf uns warten.“ „Vorhin, das Feuer, was war das?“ „Alkohol. Wir haben den Stacheldraht damit bestrichen und ihn von hier oben in Brand gesteckt.“ Vanessa sah den Rake genauer an. „Bevor wir mit dem Plan beginnen, müssen wir ihn töten.“ „Hast du auch dafür einen Plan?“ Vanessa nickte. „Habe ich.“ Die Präsenz V Implord (Diskussion) Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Slenderman Kategorie:The Rake